Sunshine And City Lights (teaser 1)
by kuncipintu
Summary: Chanyeol adalah pencium yang baik dan Baekhyun menyesal baru tahu sekarang. / "Baguslah, I can keep it to myself, then." / [ChanBaek] [school!fic] [yaoi, shounen-ai] / Ciuman Chanyeol di pagi hari selalu disirami dengan cahaya matahari. Ciuman Chanyeol di malam hari selalu dilatarbelakangi dengan lampu kota Seoul yang berkilau. / RnR?


**SUNSHINE AND CITY LIGHTS [PLOT BUNNY #3]**

Chanyeol adalah pencium yang baik, dan Baekhyun agak menyesal ia baru tahu sekarang.

Di pagi hari, ketika sinar matahari masih terasa begitu hangat dan menyegarkan di kulit, Baekhyun akan mendapati Chanyeol di depan pagar rumahnya. Berdiri tegak dengan senyum yang tak kalah hangat dengan benda langit di atas sana.

Lalu Chanyeol akan mencuri satu ciuman singkat dari Baekhyun, sebagai pengganti ucapan "Selamat pagi" yang sudah kadaluarsa dan terlalu klise. Ciuman Chanyeol di pagi hari terasa seperti matahari pukul tujuh; hangat, nyaman, dan beritme. Baekhyun menikmatinya seperti saat ia menikmati musik-musik Beethoven, atau seperti kala ia menyesap teh hangat di hari berhujan. Ciuman Chanyeol di pagi hari menari dengan tempo yang lamban dan memberikan Baekhyun getaran-getaran menggelitik di sekujur tubuhnya.

Ciuman pagi Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersenyum hingga hari sudah beranjak siang.

Chanyeol adalah pencium yang baik, dan Baekhyun sedikit merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak tahu sejak awal.

Sepulang sekolah, Baekhyun akan selalu mendapati Chanyeol di depan gerbang—masih menggunakan _blazer_ khas sekolah Chanyeol—menunggunya.

Di siang hari seperti itu, ketika matahari tengah berada di posisi paling lurus dengan ubun-ubun, Chanyeol biasanya mencuri beberapa kecupan singkat di bibir, pipi, kelopak mata, tangan, atau apapun yang bisa tersentuh dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak keberatan bahkan jika itu dilakukannya di tengah-tengah kerumunan siswa kelaparan yang baru pulang sekolah. Tapi Chanyeol melakukannya dengan cepat, tidak ingin orang-orang tahu—lagipula mereka sebenarnya juga tidak terlalu peduli, orang-orang itu maksudnya. Kecupan-kecupan Chanyeol berlalu begitu cepat, bahkan Baekhyun kadang tak menyadari kapan datangnya. Tahu-tahu saja bibir Chanyeol sudah menyinggung kulitnya selama sedetik yang terasa terlalu cepat. Sedetik, yang meninggalkan senyuman hingga berjam-jam lamanya.

Chanyeol adalah pencium yang baik, dan Baekhyun berharap ia tahu lebih cepat.

Di kencan-kencan akhir minggu mereka (_"Ini tidak terlihat seperti kencan, tahu. Aku merasa aku hanya dimanfaatkan untuk mentraktirmu bubble tea." _/ _"Ye, ye, ye… terserah apa katamu, Yeol."_), Chanyeol akan membunyikan klakson motornya berkali-kali di bawah jendela kamar Baekhyun. Membuat yang bersangkutan harus cepat-cepat keluar rumah (Baekhyun terjatuh di tangga teras rumahnya tiga kali, selama kali pertama, kedua, dan ketiga mereka berkencan) sebelum tetangga-tetangga mulai menyingkirkan keluarga Baekhyun dari kompleks ini.

Baekhyun seharusnya marah, dan memang itu yang akan ia lakukan. Seandainya saja Chanyeol tidak menangkup kedua pipinya dengan telapak yang terasa dingin karena angin malam. Baekhyun akan marah dan mengomel habis-habisan, jika saja Chanyeol tidak mengelus bibir Baekhyun dengan miliknya sendiri. Berdansa dengan tempo yang berubah-ubah, tidak teratur, dan diwarnai dengan gigitan, isapan, juga sedikit lumatan.

Ciuman Chanyeol di malam hari selalu diwarnai dengan kilauan lampu-lampu kota sebagai latar belakang. Membuat efek seolah-olah ada matahari di balik punggung Chanyeol. Ciuman Chanyeol di malam hari begitu panjang, basah, dan dalam. Mengisyaratkan sesuatu yang tak pernah diutarakan kala pagi atau siang. Ciuman Chanyeol di malam hari tidak hanya meninggalkan senyuman, namun juga degupan jantung yang meningkat dan napas yang terengah-engah. Ciuman Chanyeol di malam hari mampu membuat kaki-kaki Baekhyun tak tahu mereka menapak dimana karena rasanya seperti melayang. Ciuman Chanyeol di malam hari penuh dengan janji, bahwa esok hari akan berjalan sama persis seperti hari ini. Bahwa tetap akan ada ciuman curian di pagi hari dan kecupan singkat di gerbang sekolah.

Chanyeol adalah pencium yang baik, dan Baekhyun bersumpah ia menyukainya.

"Aku selalu berpikir kau hebat dalam berciuman, tahu?"

"_Yeah_~"

"Sepertinya kau punya banyak pengalaman,"

"_Nope_. Kau yang pertama. Dan kedua, dan ketiga, dan keempat, dan kel—"

"Oke, oke. Aku mengerti…,"

"Kau juga hebat. Dalam berciuman, maksudku."

"Oh, ya? Tidak pernah ada yang bilang."

"Baguslah. _I can keep it to myself, then._"

Baekhyun juga pencium yang baik, dan Chanyeol bersyukur hanya ia yang tahu hal itu.

* * *

_ini semacam cuplikan dari ff gitu. sudah hampir setengah tahun sejak saya mimpiin bisa nulis sesuatu yang nyangkut-nyangkut dikit dengan 'matahari dan lampu kota'._

_tapi yang bisa saya hasilkan sekarang hanya plot bunnies yang setting waktu dan tempatnya gak saling berhubungan, saya masih berusaha buat bisa menemukan jalan tengah yang bisa jadi penghubung dari plot-plot random yang pendek-pendek itu._

_ini pun di-post hanya untuk tahu respon dari readers._

* * *

_so, what do you think? pantaskah untuk ditunggu?_

**_please, gimme your comments, critics, feedbacks, or anything related to this fic._**

xoxo,

kuncipintu


End file.
